Hino Natsumi
Hino Natsumi (日野夏美 Hino Natsumi) is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. She is a young girl who is the reincarnation of Bad End Sunny (バッドエンドサニー Baddo Endo Sanī). Natsumi's alter ego is Cure Blaze (キュアブレイズ Kyua Bureizu). Appearance Natsumi has long brown hair with some of it pulled up into a bun, and has two hair sticks, one with a silver chain on it. She has red eyes, and wears a gold necklace with red gems on it. She wears a red sleeveless dress with a gold belt, and red pumps with a row of gold pearls on the top of the toe on each foot. As Cure Blaze, her hair turns dark orange and is pulled up into a bun with two long strands hanging from her bun. Her eyes also turn dark orange. She wears a skintight black suit with orange diamond-like shapes on the sides of her suit. She wears an orange frilly skirt, and there is a frilly orange cloth wrapping around her chest, which connect to her transformation Prism Gem. She has orange armbands on her upper arms and has black finger-less gloves. She also wears a headband with bad wings connected to an orange jewel, and small silver diamond-shaped earrings. Finally, she has eyeshadow applied over her eyelids. Personality Natsumi is very kind and quiet, who is not described as a "social butterfly". She never gets into trouble, and is very responsible. Unlike her light half, Cure Sunny, Natsumi is highly intelligent and gets only good grades. Natsumi's past self was Bad End Sunny. History Becoming Cure Blaze Natsumi is first revealed to be the Student Council President in Episode 2, when she enters the classroom, and all the students stand up. Natsumi apparently didn't like that, and said so, and Midorikawa Ryoko repeatedly apologised. However, Aoki Mizuki then started teasing Ryoko and Natsumi, and after Hoshizora Teruko scolds Mizuki, she decides to quit teasing for now. Natsumi is next seen walking to her home, where Teruko and a lion-like mascot named Pop try to spy on her. Natsumi, however, catches them, and demands an explanation, but Pop accidentally reveals himself, and Teruko soon runs off after a little conversation with Natsumi. Afterwards, Natsumi enters her home and is scolded by her mother for getting a less-than-perfect result on her test, but Natsumi's older brother stands up for her. Later, Natsumi runs onto the battlefield where Cure Cheer is fighting one of Alecto's Akanbes. When Cure Cheer explains what is happening, Natsumi screams and reveals that she has a fear of supernatural things. However, the Akanbe knocks Cure Cheer away, and a furious Natsumi begins to scold Alecto, causing her to glow with an orange aura. She also reveals that she is the reincarnation of Bad End Sunny, and transforms for the first time into Cure Blaze! Relationships * Hoshizora Teruko -''' Teruko was very happy when Natsumi was revealed to be the reincarnation of Bad End Sunny, and thus the two seem to be inseparable, becoming very close friends. Natsumi values Teruko as a precious friend, but she is slightly jealous of Teruko's "perfect" nature. Nevertheless, the two continue to have a strong friendship. Cure Blaze '''"The power of strength, the light of passion! Cure Blaze!" 強度の力、情熱の光！キュアブレイズ！ Kyōdo no chikara, jōnetsu no hikari! Kyua Bureizu! Cure Blaze (キュアブレイズ Kyua Bureizu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Natsumi. She controls the power of fire and transforms with the phrase "Dress Up! Pretty Cure, Shining Dance!". Her main attack is Ruby Comet. Attacks * Ruby Comet (ルビーコメット Rubī Kometto) is Cure Blaze's main attack. She requires the Prism Gem Ruby in order to perform this attack. It was first performed in Episode 2. Bad End Sunny Bad End Sunny is the past self of Natsumi and the legendary warrior Cure Sunny's dark counterpart. She wanted to be the Sun that burns everything to the ground. She did not believe that the Sun should be used for goodness whatsoever and was disgusted by what Cure Sunny believed the Sun was for. She didn't like friendship and thought it was unnecessary. When fighting Cure Sunny, her dimension was a dark-purple flat plain that seemed to be at sunset. Etymology Hino (日野): Hi (日) has multiple meanings, but the one that fits the best will be "sun". No (野) means "field" or "plain". As a syllabus, "no" also indicates a possessive. Her surname can also mean "of the Sun". Natsumi (夏美): Natsu (夏) translates to "summer", most likely referring to her fire-based powers since summer is the hottest of the four seasons, and Mi (美) translates to "beauty". Therefore, Hino Natsumi means either "sun field summer beauty" or "summer beauty of the sun". Cure Blaze means to burn fiercely or brightly. Songs Natsumi's voice actress, Imai Asami, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Sakamoto Maaya, who voices Hoshizora Teruko, Asumi Kana, who voices Kise Grace, Chihara Minori, who voices Midorikawa Ryoko, and Hayashibara Megumi, who voices Aoki Mizuki. * SUN * Heart on Fire Duets * Yumemiru Friend (along with Sakamoto Maaya) * Crystal Rainbow (along with Sakamoto Maaya, Asumi Kana, Chihara Minori and Hayashibara Megumi) * Passion Rhythm☆Dancing Chicas (along with Tano Asami) * Flame of Tomorrow (along with Honna Yoko) * Power of Pretty Cure (along with Sakamoto Maaya, Asumi Kana, Chihara Minori and Hayashibara Megumi) * Hikari no Uta (along with Sakamoto Maaya, Asumi Kana, Chihara Minori and Hayashibara Megumi) Trivia * Natsumi is the reincarnation of Bad End Happy. * She is almost the polar opposite of Hino Akane/Cure Sunny. * Natsumi's birthday falls on January 15. This makes her a Capricorn. ** Her birthday occurs on the day of the fire festival, which is probably due to the fact that Natsumi has fire powers. * Natsumi shares many similarities with Natsuki Jounetsu/Cure Flare: ** Both have red as part of their theme colours (Natsumi's main theme colour is orange). ** Both are the Student Council Presidents of their schools. ** Both are the most intelligent Cures of their respective teams. ** Both of them have the same powers, which is fire. ** Both are Pretty Cures of passion. ** Both are the second Cures of their respective teams. ** Both undergo a significant change of their hair colors when they transform into their Pretty Cure forms. Jounetsu's is from brown to red while Natsumi's is from brown to dark orange. * Natsumi shares her given name with Myoudouin Natsumi, who is the mother of Myoudouin Hinata/Cure Sunburst. * Natsumi shares her surname with Hino Yuuki, a supporting character from HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. * Natsumi is the first Cure to come from Osaka and speak in the Kansai dialect. * SmPCR02 revealed that Natsumi had a fear of supernatural things. Gallery Category:Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Characters Category:Orange Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures Category:Red Cures